Similar compounds have been made by S. Hunig and G. Buttner from t-butyldiazenes and aldehydes (Angew. Chemie Int. Ed. 8, 451, 1969) and alkoxydiazenium salts and the hydroxide ion (Ber, 104, 1088, 1971). The hydroperoxy starting compound for the process of the present invention is conveniently prepared by oxidizing the corresponding hydrazone as taught in Ser. No. 88,248 and Ser. No. 88,249, both filed Nov. 9, 1970 both now abandoned. A process for forming appropriate hydrazones can be found in British Pat. No. 1,291,317 dated Oct. 4, 1972.